As Perfect as Perfection Can Get
by CrazyObsessive
Summary: Apollo hasn't had his first kiss yet...and he firmly believes his relationship with Klavier won't be going anywhere. He not only worries for himself, but for the blonde as well. What will become of them? KLAVIER/APOLLO ONESHOT


**I posted this on the PW Kink Meme a month or two ago and i'm finally getting around to uploading it here. The original prompt was Apollo/Klavier's first kiss. I wasn't entirely sure if they meant Apollo's, Klavier's, or both Klavier AND Apollo's first kiss...so I kind of took advantage of that and made it Apollo having his first kiss. Sorry if he seems OOC at all - this is my first time writing him (and Klavier too, actually). Also, just want to warn that this hasn't been beta'd. **

**Quick Note: The whole Law and Order thing - this is assuming it didn't end at season 20. Lol...27 seasons and counting. x'D**

**Hope you enjoy! _I don't own any of the characters mentioned or Ace Attorney._**

* * *

><p>On a free November day, Apollo could probably be found in his small, cramped apartment wrapped up in his favorite fleece blanket on the couch – more than likely watching reruns of Law and Order beside a bowl of popcorn. It was what he did growing up as a teenager on the weekends, and it was a habit he couldn't help but bring with himself traversing into adulthood. Nothing beat watching his favorite episodes of his all time favorite TV series in the comfort of his own home while indulging himself in some of his favorite snacks. He enjoyed these precious moments – whether it was because he was alone or otherwise - relaxing at home, not working on a case, was a blessing (albeit a rare one) in itself.<p>

But on a certain November day, while partaking in said blissful endeavors, Apollo couldn't help but feel at least a _little_ bit guilty.

The boy had done a silly thing. Oh yes, a very, _very_ silly thing. He had gotten himself tied up in the affairs of his fellow colleague and friend, Klavier Gavin - in other words, he decided to try giving it a shot with the blonde prosecutor. A romantic shot. Romance. _Romance_.

With virtually the whole day to ponder about it, was 'romance' even in Apollo's big book of words?

Growing up with a goal as substantial as being a lawyer meant little to no time to fool around – and that 'fooling around' included intimacy. He was always awkward around girls (and people in general), so trying to accomplish something as impractical as getting into a romantic relationship with someone was definitely out of the question. Besides, romance to Apollo was like an inflated ego; constantly in your face and bugging the living hell out of you whether you liked it or not. Judging by the horror stories he's heard, it was awkward too – never knowing if you were saying too little or too much during dates. And wondering if you should kiss the person you were with on the first date. Romance and dating just seemed way too troublesome for Apollo's liking. The bang wasn't nearly as big as it should be for his buck.

But when Klavier asked him almost three weeks ago – oh so oddly and sickeningly innocent – If he could be his boyfriend, he couldn't refuse. Well, actually, he could, but he knew he would feel like a huge dick later if he did.

So now, the two were a couple.

_A __couple __of __odd balls, __really_.

His lack of knowledge pertaining to love had been bothering him all day. That and the fact being he had no reason being home alone right now if he had a boyfriend he could be spending time with. Klavier wouldn't mind watching a little Law and Order, would he? Or possibly just sitting around eating junk food? What was he even doing right now, anyway?

_I __haven__'__t __heard __from __him __in __a __couple __of __days, __huh?_

Apollo looked over to his cell phone, which was resting soundly on the coffee table in front of him. If he recalled his day correctly, the bugger hadn't gone off all day. Not once. No calls, text messages, nothing.

He leaned over his crossed legs and outstretched an arm free from the blanket he had covering him to grab the device in order to check the time. He pressed a random number on the keypad and the screen immediately lit up. It shown the default wallpaper the phone came with and the time – 4:18 PM.

_That's weird, he usually called me around 2 everyday before he went missing. _

The boy sighed. Sometimes he wondered if Klavier was taking their relationship seriously or not. Whatever the case, his phone call from Klavier was 2 hours late today.

"I'll just try calling him myself I guess."

The phone made monotonous notes as Klavier's number was being punched in. After one too many rings, the blonde finally picked up. "Guten Tag, meine liebe!"

Apollo could hear some background noise on Klavier's end, "Er, Goo-tan tag Klavier."

Klavier laughed, though not mockingly, "Your German needs more work, Herr Forehead!"

"Y-yeah, I know."

"So, anyway, how are you doing today? Need me for something, or do you just miss me already?"

Apollo could hear the other man smiling wildly on the other end. If he weren't as troubled as he was at the moment, he might've been able to do the same, "I just…wanted to see what you were up to."

"Forehead…" Klavier crooned. His voice sounded so delicate and warm, the background noises almost drowned it out.

The brunette's heart fluttered anxiously, "I haven't heard from you in the past 3 days."

Klavier suddenly went quiet. Apollo could clearly hear female voices resounding behind the man's silence.

"So, I was getting worried and thought I should call you."

"Oh, Apollo," Klavier's happiness quickly deflated as his voice sounded a little hollow, "I'm so sorry. Really, I am truly sorry. I've been so busy recently I –"

"I know, Klavier."

"Ahh, gut - wait, how did you know I've been busy?"

Apollo tilted his head back, reclining his whole body along with it against the couch, "Well, it doesn't take much of a genius to assume as much. I mean, you're in the same field as I am, and on top of that you're a retired rock star. It's understandable."

There was a bit of squealing that could be heard. It sounded as if one of the girls were about to have a heart attack, as her cries reached Apollo's ear. He pulled the phone away until the noise died down again.

"Gott! I'm sorry if it's loud, Apollo. I ran into some fan girls of mine as I was picking up my hog from the shop." Klavier explained.

_His __motorcycle?_ "What happened to it? Are you okay?"

Klavier chuckled, "Nothing much happened. I just got into a small accident on the 101. I accidently rear-ended someone's Nissan yesterday. I wasn't paying much attention, it seems –"

Apollo suddenly jumped from his seat and stood in front of the couch, clutching his phone as if it were his only life line, "You got into an accident?"

Apollo could hear the shock in Klavier's voice, "I-I did say it was a 'small' accident, ja? It's alright my Forehead, I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing to worry about. My hog on the other hand…"

_What __a__…__a__… _"Look, that's not what I'm upset about."

To the brunette's unfounded surprise, there was more shrill screaming over the phone. As understanding as Apollo was in this situation (as every good boyfriend should be?), it still didn't mean it wasn't twiddling away at his patience. _Why __is __he __even __paying __attention __to __them __anyway? __I__'__m __his __boyfriend. __I__'__m __more __important, __right?_

He swallowed the small, invisible ball that was caught in his throat, _Right?_

"Achtung, Apollo! Are you still with me?" Klavier dejected.

"Oh, uuhh, yeah."

"Heh. Zoning out are we? Was it because of my sensual voice?"

Of all things, that line had got to Apollo. He could feel his ears and face heat up I unison, "D-don't change the subject, Klavier."

Klavier's voice fell, "Apollo…are you really that upset?"

"Of course!"

There was Klavier's infamous, husky sigh. He always did that when he knew he'd lost a battle. "Would you like to spend some time together tonight and talk about it?"

"I don't know, that depends," Apollo sat back down on the couch and threw his blanket aside, "do you want to see me because you _want_ to, or because you feel that you _have_ to?" He wondered silently if Klavier actually knew how ticked off he was right now, or if he were as clueless as he seemed.

"Apollo…" the blonde whispered. It seemed as if Apollo's words stabbed right through the other man, and had definitely left more than a flesh wound behind. Of course, after saying Apollo's name, the girls just had to keep making a commotion behind him. After a brief moment of silence, probably due to contemplation on Klavier's part, he stated matter-of-factly, "We're going to spend the night with each other. Any and all objections from the defense will be sustained, ja?"

"Fine with me. It seems we have some catching up to do anyway. Even if it has only been three days."

"Alright, my dearest Forehead. I'll call you later tonight. I know the perfect place where we can sit and chat. I'm sure you'll love it."

Apollo, being the stubborn boy he was, held his head high and harrumphed. _Oh,__so__now__he__decides__to__man__up?_ "Okay then. When should I expect your call? Just so, you know, I can look out for it."

"How about 9:30?"

Brown eyes widened, "I'm fine with 9:30, but isn't that a little late to go out anywhere? I mean, the majority of places are closed around that time."

"Ah, but Apollo, the place I have in mind isn't bound to the annoying essence of time."

Apollo rolled his eyes and said playfully, "Whatever you say, Klavier."

"Well, I'm off. Talk to you soon, Herr Forehead."

"Seeya."

When Apollo hung up, he wasn't sure how to feel. Normally, he'd feel at least a little excited about seeing Klavier, but this time around, he felt it was more of a chore than anything else. Alright, so the boy admits to liking Klavier a bit more than he did when he was first asked out by the prosecutor, but how he truly felt about the other man hardly mattered in his current situation.

Firstly, his boyfriend goes three days without any sort of communication with him whatsoever. What kind of respecting partner does that? Secondly, during his absence he gets into a 'little' accident on his motorcycle, and doesn't bother _telling_Apollo until _he_ called? What if Apollo hadn't called at all? How many more days would he have had to wait until Klavier decided to finally call him (or even see him)? Until they had a case together, or what? And lastly, why didn't he just tell those dumb, chattering girls around him to go run in traffic so he could talk to his significant other in _peace?_

In the end, did Apollo really matter to Klavier? Or was he just being girl – being too sensitive?

Apollo tossed his phone to the floor, deciding to lie down. He grabbed the soft, red blanket he was wrapped in from earlier (which hung pathetically on the arm at the other end of the couch), and threw it over himself like a tarp. He was completely covered, except the two pieces of hair he kept gelled up were left exposed.

When he wasn't letting his mind get the best of his focus, he was able to hear the TV. Law and Order was still on. But as he kept listening, he could hear some odd noises coming from the two characters that were on screen. It sounded like…

He pulled enough of the blanket down to allow his bewildered eyes to see. However, only the most mocking thing right now to befall his eyes had to rear is ugly head at him. A man and a woman, most likely in their late thirties, were stuck together in a tight embrace, passionately kissing one another in what looked like an interrogation room at a police station.

"What the -? Since when did Law and Order have this kind of stuff in it?"

That's when it suddenly hit him – this was season 27 – the season in which heavy amounts of romance were implemented into the show in a desperate attempt to pull in more viewers. It was a failure as far as appealing to a wider audience, but it somehow managed to keep its ratings at a standstill throughout the entire season at the time.

_Of all episodes to air, it had to be ones from this season._

As much as Apollo detested the blatant show of affection, he had to admit, it looked pretty nice. _I __guess __after __all __the __awkwardness __and __games __of __tag __people __deal __with __in __relationships, __kissing __the __one __you __love __in __the __end __is __a __nice_ _thing._

Now that the topic hits Apollo straight between the eyes, he realizes he hasn't had his first kiss yet.

_Kind __of __pathetic __isn__'__t __it?_ Apollo averted his gaze from the TV - as the love struck couple started to make him feel inadequate – pulled his blanket down to his waist, and laid flat on his back with his arms behind is head. _Twenty-three __years __old __and __still __haven__'__t __had __my __first __kiss __yet._

It's strange. He's had Klavier for almost a month, and Apollo hasn't tried to kiss him yet. Klavier had taken the initiative on some occasions, but Apollo always jerked his head to the side, over thinking the opportunity, and thus destroying the moment altogether.

_I __knew __I __was __bad __at __this __whole __dating __thing, __but__…_that _bad?_

Whatever the case, Apollo knew he wasn't going to kiss Klavier anytime soon. He was just way too upset with the blonde right now to even consider giving him even a coy peck on the cheek. To Apollo, Klavier had lost all his chances of succession, and he'd have to jump through rings of fire and wrestle a horde of bears in order to win him over.

Apollo laughed at that last thought. He could see Klavier doing just that, being as steadfast as he was. It was such a ridiculous idea, it was almost golden. Maybe if he were lucky, he would be able to see his ex-rock star for a boyfriend do just that for him.

It's something a good boyfriend would be willing to go through, right?

:===============:

Just as Klavier had promised, he called Apollo at 9:30 that night. When Apollo answered his phone, he instantly noticed the sheer excitement in his boyfriend's voice. He sure sounded more jubilant than the brunette had originally anticipated.

"Meet me at the place where I first asked you out in the next half hour, ja? I'll be there waiting for you."

"So, you're not going to pick me up?" Apollo asked flatly.

"Sorry, meine liebe."

Silence filled the distance between them. Klavier not picking him up? That's a first. A very suspicious first, that is.

"But I promise I'll take you home."

Apollo sighed, opening his bedroom closet. "It's fine. I'm used to taking taxis anyway."

"You know I never have a problem picking you up, but tonight…" Klavier's voice slid away.

"What exactly have you got planned?"

"That, Apollo, is a secret until we finally meet."

"Oooof course it is."

Klavier was taken aback, "What? Apollo, trust me when I say that this'll be a fine night. Please."

Apollo rummaged through his surplus of (rather cheap) hanged clothing, and finally found his favorite brown, suede jacket. Once he took it off the plastic hanger, he dusted it, minding to focus his soft pats on the small amounts tan faux fur that encircled the edge of the hood. Shaking it off as a finisher, he slid it on. "Alright, alright. I never said I didn't trust you, Klavier. I'm sure everything will be fine and dandy." _We __can __only __hope._

"Ah, good. Glad you can trust me after all."

Apollo felt it best not to comment on that.

"So, anyway, Apollo…" Klavier cleared this throat, obviously trying to sound serious this time around, "Are you feeling okay? You seem…different today. Like something is bothering you."

Already in the living room searching for his wallet, Apollo answered with a smirk, "That, Klavier, is a secret until we finally meet."

There was small hitch, until Klavier practically made his grin audible over the phone, "I see what you did there. Using my own words against me now?" The prosecutor laughed.

"Yup. And, since I'm almost out the door, I'm going to hang up and talk to you in a little bit."

"You're leaving right now?" Klavier suddenly sounded worried, "But you still have-"

"I'm taking a taxi remember? And I still need to call one, actually, so I'll need some time."

"Ja, ja. Almost forgot," Klavier hissed, in a way that almost sounded like he was wounded, "I'll see you in a bit then."

And with that said, Apollo ended the call. After poking around, he finally spotted his wallet (which he found peeking out from under the sofa), pocketed it for safe keeping, and exhaled a breath of air he never knew he was holding. Was he nervous, or just a little too anxious for his own good? Whatever it was, he told it to hush, and shoved it aside. He padded his pockets as one last safety measure, and nodded to himself in assurance that he had everything.

Once that was set, he speed dialed the taxi service he was oh-so dependant on, and headed out the door.

:===============:

Watching the taximeter skyrocket during the drive to the special flood plain Klavier asked out Apollo at, really made the boy realize just how _far_ away it was from his apartment complex. He fidgeted a little in his seat. Did he have enough money for the fare? He pulled out his wallet and checked.

His brown eyes widened. He'd have enough if he got out of the cab. Like, right now.

"Oh, u-um, excuse me sir," He leaned over in his seat, pink in the face and broken out in a light sweat, "I'd like to get out right here, please."

And after getting out on a road that was only fairly nostalgic to him, Apollo wasn't exactly any happier than he was before.

The first thing he noticed after walking out into the November night was how cold it was. The frigid fall breeze bit at his nose and ears, threatening to freeze them solid if he wasn't mindful, and caused him shutter far too many times than it should have. The lights Los Angeles had been famous for shone brightly in the distance from where he stood, and quietly reminded him just how far out he'd gone out from the city. Even with the cold climate settling his spirits (if he had any, anyway), the sight lifted his chin high – even just a little bit.

When he decided to finally take in his surroundings, his memory of meeting with Klavier three weeks ago suddenly started to flood back to him. The conversation's he held with him while in the backseat of his limousine, the smell of his cologne, his never-ending smiles and laughter…

Gah, Apollo had to focus. He had to remember he was mad at the other man.

Now, if his remembrance served him correctly, he should be close to the exact spot the two spent the evening together at.

_Better get a move on then._

To help fight against the cold, Apollo lifted his hood. In case he didn't look suspicious enough before, this sure helped him out immensely. He didn't mind though. It's not like anyone would be out here at this time at night near the flood plains in the first place.

Why did Klavier want to meet way out here, anyway? And why _now_? Couldn't they just hang out at his place? It sure was nicer there than here. Klavier had a mansion, expansive, greener than green lawn, a clean swimming pool in the shape of the infamous 'Gavinners' symbol, comfortable furniture – his home was heaven in Apollo's eyes. He envied the man and his wealth.

_With his good looks, talent, and money, what is he doing with little ol' average me?_

Apollo kicked aside an intrusive pebble, _I __mean,__seriously?_ _Why?_

He looked out towards the dark waters that flowed to his right. It turned out to be more of a beautiful sight than he had anticipated. The water glistened softly as the moon's light grazed its back. The channel didn't wind to-and-fro, but instead went straight like an arrow. To a geologist maybe, it would've been interesting and worth looking into, but Apollo didn't pay too much attention to it. If anything it was calming to him, which was more than enough. He quite needed it actually. His nerves were jumpy and it made him feel like he'd finished a few too many energy drinks from earlier – but surprisingly enough, that wasn't the case at all.

Apparently, just going to meet up with his boyfriend was enough to make him anxious. Apollo knew it wasn't because he wasn't used to being around him or anything. It was because he was afraid of _himself_. Afraid that if any amount of rage (minute or otherwise) was to wash over him, he'd lose control of his actions and possibly hurt Klavier, either physically, emotionally, or even both. After all, he'd been known in the past to punch disbarred lawyers if and when they ticked him off. And as much as Apollo may be angry at Klavier, he didn't want to _hurt_ him.

Now, if the boy had been paying attention to the road in front of him instead of the channel, he might have noticed a familiar limousine and oddly placed speck of light in the distance. He kept walking though, eyes and mind kept astray. It wasn't until a boom of German assaulted his ears that reality (oh-so rudely) welcomed him back.

"Herr Forehead! Ist das Sie?"

Apollo, pulling down his hood, looked on in bewilderment at a waving Klavier. His voice faltered a moment – his heart be damned, "U-um, yeah. I guess?"

When Apollo was only a few feet away from Klavier, he could see his boyfriend's smile pierce the darkness. "Glad to see you made it."

As the two inched towards the car, Apollo found the very road turnout the two had stood previous being occupied by a small, circular table, covered with a sheet of white linen and illuminated by an average sized, soy candle in the center. Along with the table were two plastic chairs with arm rests and comfortable looking seat cushions.

It wasn't…something he'd exactly expected from Klavier.

There was gentle, bronze hand that rested on his shoulder, "Do you like it? I…thought of you as I put it together."

That was a surprise. Apollo looked up to Klavier, "Wait, you put all this together yourself?"

"Well, I had a little bit of help from my chauffer with unfolding the table, but other than that, yes. I did this myself."

_It__'__s __nothing __extravagant, __but __still__…__wow. __It__'__s __hard __to __believe __Klavier __actually __took __the __time __to __do __this._"You did a good job. It's really nice, Klavier."

Klavier played with the end of his long tendril he kept swept over his shoulder, "Danke, Apollo. I tried my best – and then some."

Not sure if he could sit at the table yet or not, Apollo nodded over to it, giving Klavier an inquisitive look. Without hesitation, the blonde then sauntered over to the table himself and pulled out one of the chairs, "After you."

It was a very polite gesture – it really was, Apollo thought, but it was also an extremely foreign one. Just what card had Klavier slipped up his sleeve?

Apollo went ahead and took the generous offering, trying not to think too much of it. It was his boyfriend after all, and why should he complain if for once he was being a gentleman?

Klavier took the other seat across from Apollo, sending the brunette an amused look. "I'm sure you're confused as to why we're all the way out here, ja?"

"Sure I am. A-a little bit."

"I figured as much," Klavier smiled, raising his hands from the table and resting his chin on them, "But don't worry, Forehead. I just wanted to bring you out here so we could celebrate our one month anniversary together – in the very same turnout I asked you to be my beloved."

That's when Apollo's world suddenly halted. It all ended so abruptly, it almost made him sputter a bunch of nonsense onto the table.

Had it really been a month? Already? And why hadn't Apollo remembered? But Klavier did?

"You look surprised!" Klavier laughed, "Did you really think I'd forget?"

"H-honestly," Apollo sent the tablecloth a pained expression, speaking in such a low whisper, Klavier almost had a hard time hearing, "I did."

Klavier's eyes widened. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, I can't help it. It's only natural."

"It's natural to sell your boyfriend short?"

Apollo shook his head, "No, of course not. That's not what I mean."

"Then what _do_ you mean, Apollo?" Klavier's countenance grew serious. He propped his head with his left hand, letting the other lie flat on the tabletop.

The candle's glow made the prosecutors face clearly visible to Apollo, and instead of scaring the boy (surprisingly), it gave him a surplus of courage to speak his mind. His boyfriend was all ears now, eager to hear all about Apollo's insecurities and worries – this was his moment! He had to take the opportunity by the reins!

Brown eyes kept stead with Klavier's blue ones as Apollo came clean, "It's just that…these past few days, I've been doubting our relationship."

Eyebrows raised on Klavier's end.

"I mean, you hadn't called me these last few days, and I had a lot of time to be by myself and think about things –"

"What kind of things?" Klavier interjected, sounding meaningful - but overall, gentle and even a little bit curious.

Apollo swallowed the bit of fear that was gathering in his throat. _Just __be __honest. __Tell __Klavier __the __truth. __It__'__s __what __he __wants._

"Things like…you maybe not caring about me as much as you lead me to believe. Or things like, why you're with me in the first place. Because when you think about it Klavier," Apollo's voice fell, and his eyes drifted away, "you're so handsome, talented, intelligent, wealthy – and you're with me, a greenhorn lawyer who's only gotten his feet wet in his career. Who doesn't have a lot of money, his own established office, famous connections – who in the end, doesn't have very much to give. Heck, I didn't even have, and still don't have, very much to give you."

If Apollo had only looked back into Klavier's eyes, he would have seen his boyfriend's utter disbelief. But he didn't. He continued looking out into the channel, gutting himself of all these week's insecurities.

"You have so much potential to be something even greater than what you are now, and if it weren't for me being so closely intertwined in your life, I'm sure you'd be growing into an even more successful prosecutor. If only you needn't worry about checking up on me everyday, or even considering my feelings during trials, you'd be –"

"That's enough, Apollo." Klavier asserted.

He flinched, still avoiding the blonde's eyes.

But that wasn't much of a problem for Klavier. If Apollo wouldn't look at him, then Klavier would have to look at _Apollo_. He got up from his seat - a confident air now taking over him – and walked over to Apollo's side. Taking the brunette's feeble hand from the table into his own, he ushered softly, "Come here."

Apollo merely looked at his hand, which felt very warm and inviting in Klavier's hand, and got up. As he was taken a few feet away from the table to the very edge of the barricaded turnout, he could clearly see the sparkling channel and shadowy uplands. His sightseeing was interrupted, however, when Klavier took his shoulders and forced him to face him. Although his body was facing him, his eyes certainly weren't. It was too hard to look at Klavier – he was afraid of what kind of disgust might be tainting those beautiful blue eyes he secretly admired.

Unfortunately for Apollo thought, Klavier would have none of it.

"Apollo, I want you to look at me."

Apollo bit his lip.

"Please."

He hesitated for a brief moment, until he felt a hand graze his cheek. He looked up finally, to see the gentle and loving expression of his boyfriend looking back at him. Instead of the cold and hurt feelings Apollo was expecting to see washed over him, he saw everything _but_ that. There was understanding, warmth – love even - in his face.

It was almost unbearable. It was so unexpected.

"Those are the eyes I wanted to see," Klavier smiled, speaking lucidly, "those dark eyes I've fallen so madly in love with the first time I saw them glaring at me in court."

Apollo stood motionless, Klavier's hand still caressing his cheek.

"Apollo, I don't know what I've done to make you feel so unloved and uncared for. I have done everything in my power to try and make you happy to be mine. I also don't know what has caused you to believe you're nothing but a burden to me, and that you're good enough to be with me," Klavier slowly moved his hand from Apollo's cheek to the back of his neck, still grazing him, "but I just want you to know that none of that is true – not even the slightest bit. And that I'm sorry if I'd ever hurt your feelings or made you feel that you weren't anything but a prince to me."

"Klavier…" Apollo whispered brokenly.

"Always remember Apollo, that _I_ was the one who asked you to be mine a month ago. It was _I_ who went out of their way to take you here, to a secluded spot, _just_ to buzz the question. If I didn't care about you, I would never have done that in the first place."

Apollo could feel his eyes betraying him and starting to well up.

Klavier seemed to notice immediately, as he wrapped his free hand around Apollo's waist and pulled him into taught embrace. It caused the brunette's small, rabbit heart to jump in his chest, but Klavier wasn't able to tell.

They stood there for a moment in complete silence. Klavier's mind was racing with other things he could possibly tell Apollo. There were so many options, it made his head dizzy. He wished there was a way he could truly show Apollo just how much he _loved_ him. And there was a way, he soon realized, but he wasn't sure if Apollo wanted it or not.

Klavier separated himself from Apollo, although still keeping his ringed hand behind his head. He cupped Apollo's chin with his free one, and lifted his head gingerly, high enough so he could look into those brown, doe eyes he loved so much. "Apollo…I want to show you just how much you mean to me…"

Apollo's eyes grew a little wide, causing them to overflow with tears – he knew what Klavier meant by those words.

Before, in this kind of situation, Apollo would have gone with his initial instinct. Like he always had, and was so steadfast on doing so for as long as he was able to get away with it. He strictly told himself that he wouldn't give into Klavier tonight, no matter what the case was – he was mad at him. It was what Klavier deserved. Apollo was in the _right._

But after hearing Klavier's apologies and sincere words, and feeling his wide, soft mouth come into contact with his, it all didn't seem to matter anymore. His previous anger issues and all of its corrupt cousins were swept away along with the channel beside himself and his boyfriend. They drowned so quickly and offhandingly in the sparkling waters, it was shocking to Apollo how little power they had over him in the long run.

Being an inexperienced kisser, it started off a little awkward for Apollo. But when he started to feel the heat of the moment, he corrected his position as best as he could, and gave into Klavier entirely. Klavier was so much taller than the boy – just to completely wrap his arms around his neck, Apollo had to stand on his tippy toes. Klavier didn't seem to mind though. He welcomed his boyfriend's awkward kisses, pulling him upwards and closer to his chest. Eventually, their hearts were beating haphazardly against one another.

As far as Apollo knew, this was all a dream. It was so surreal to him. It was so _perfect._ He wished he wasn't as mad at his boyfriend as he was before – Klavier was such a beautiful person. Deep down, he'd known that all along. He just didn't want to believe it. To believe he had someone so wonderful as Klavier in his life. To have someone so wonderful to claim his own.

When Klavier broke the kiss, he murmured delicately in Apollo's ear, "Ich liebe dich, Herr Forehead."

Everything right now was how it should have been long ago – perfect. Simply perfect.


End file.
